held for early adopters of AHRQ's TeamSTEPPS training program, which was developed by AIR. The meeting will be held on May 1-2, 2007 in Washington, D.C. The conference has three main objectives: to introduce the fundamentals of TeamSTEPPS training, to establish a network for communication among first-time and current users of TeamSTEPPS, and to create partnerships to promote research and develop on team training in health care. Public and private health care organizations that have expressed interest in adopting TeamSTEPPS will be invited to participate. Conference attendees will hear presentations by experts on the key factors for implementing and sustaining TeamSTEPPS. Topics related to implementation, sustainment, likely barriers, and determining effectiveness will be covered. Participants will also be asked to craft an agenda for future research and development needs that would support team training in health care. Finally, plans for disseminating and sharing information among the consortium participants will be established. As part of this effort AIR will establish a website to support users of TeamSTEPPS. During the conference, AIR will demonstrate a template of the TeamSTEPPS website (www.TeamSTEPPS.org). This website will serve as a way to distribute information after the conference, and will include TeamSTEPPS materials as well as relevant publications. Website users will be able to interact through a discussion board to exchange information on issues related to implementing TeamSTEPPS training in their health care organizations. Ultimately, AIR will post a quarterly newsletter on topics relevant to TeamSTEPPS users and the health care field. The American Institutes for Research (AIR) proposes the TeamSTEPPS Consortium, a conference to be held for early adopters of AHRQ's TeamSTEPPS training program, which was developed by AIR. The conference has three main objectives: to introduce the fundamentals of TeamSTEPPS training, to establish a network for communication among first-time and current users of TeamSTEPPS, and to create partnerships to promote research and develop on team training in health care. The TeamSTEPPS Consortium will bring together organizations committed to team training to discuss implementing and sustaining TeamSTEPPS, as well as fulfill a vital role in disseminating information about TeamSTEPPS training to health care organizations outside of the AHRQ HRO network. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]